


Destiny

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: 1st person, A Cappella, Chris' POV, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Nivanfield song, Post-RE6, slightly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: “Destiny” is made from Chris’ POV, howbrokenhe is and how much he’s hurting since the events ocurred on RE6. But he’s still hopeful, hopeful that he’ll findhim.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy.  
> Kudos and comments are life <3

Length: 1:17

Tumblr: **[Destiny](http://make-sterek-canon.tumblr.com/post/183607567977/based-on-legacy-by-kota-suzuki-ft-ali)**

Lyrics are also there :3


End file.
